


Fishs Eddy

by Bethynyc



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine need mugs. Future fic set in NYC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishs Eddy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to m_cobweb for the beta! I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine, and no infringement is intended. This is a work of fiction.

_We need more mugs._

And with that seeming non-sequitur, Kurt led Blaine on a walking tour of thrift shops in the East Village and Gramercy area.

Their dorm at The New School was made up of suites that shared a common kitchen area and bathroom. Loeb Hall had a great location, close to Union Square and all the amenities thereof, and although it was a bit of a walk from the West Village campus buildings, there were buses, and walking in New York was one of the perks of _being_ there.

The 'Welcome to College' swag bags they received during orientation included New School mugs, but apparently that wasn't enough for Kurt. “What if we have Rachel over?” he said, “Or have an all night study session and run out of mugs?”

“I think it is just an excuse to wander around on a Saturday before classes get too heavy.” Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt tilted his head. “Well, yes. But we still need the mugs.”

~*~*~*~

After zig-zagging along 12th, 13th, and 14th streets (and finding nothing that they liked in any of the thrift shops along the way) they came to the south end of Union Square. Skaters practiced aerials and flips on their boards. The short flight of steps was crowded with people eating lunch, reading, or chatting in groups. A tall woman with dreadlocks strummed a guitar and sang Bob Marley songs. One man had a leashed cat perched on his shoulder. Chess players congregated near the southwestern subway entry, and tables filled with all sorts of items for sale crowded the area.

It was a noisy, friendly, crowded mess, and Kurt looked at Blaine with a huge grin. “Sometimes I can't believe that we're really here.”

Blaine reached out and snagged Kurt's hand. “I can.”

Hand in hand they walked through the crowd. They paused at a table of original artwork, and another with ceramic salt and pepper shakers in the shape of hugging figures. The Greenmarket appeared ahead of them, and Blaine smiled as Kurt talked to a stand employee about new potatoes as he snagged a slice of apple from a paper plate.

“We _have_ to make gratin daphenois once it gets cool enough.” Kurt bounced back to his side, and Blaine fell in love with him just a little bit more. “I mean it, Blaine, between the Greenmarket and Whole Foods and Trader Joes we _are_ having a proper dinner party at some point.”

Blaine laughed. “Looking forward to it.” They threaded through the crowds to the northeast corner of Union Square, Petco ahead of them and to the left across the street... “Oh my god, Pret! Kurt, we are so stopping there for lunch, it is awesome!”

Kurt squeezed his hand. “Sounds like a plan.”

They kept walking up Broadway. Blaine had to drag Kurt away from the ABC Carpet windows. (“Did you see what they did with those windows? Did you?” “Yes, Kurt, for _twenty minutes_!” “Two words: Authentic. Aubusson.”)

At 19th street, Blaine noticed a store with the windows piled high with dishes. “Let's try this place.” They crossed Broadway to the shop on the corner. **Fishs Eddy** read the sign, and Blaine caught Kurt's eye and grinned in amusement at Kurt's whispered “Quirky name!” as they stepped inside. Instantly Kurt snagged a basket from the pile just inside the door, while Blaine was distracted by the sight of vintage glove molds reaching out to him.

This was the place, Blaine realized, where vintage hotel dishes went to be reborn. Barrels full of bowls and mugs were crammed against wooden shelf units similarly packed with china. Kurt picked up a New York Times crossword puzzle themed mug almost instantly as they stepped into the store. “This...this is...”

“Adorable?”

“Perfect.” Kurt turned the mug in his hands. “This place is fantastic!” Together they browsed through the dishes, showing each other what delighted them. One set of shelves had all mugs with cartoons from the New Yorker, and Blaine instantly captured one that he thought was hilarious and put it in the basket.

“We should have an eclectic mug collection.” Kurt decided. “Something to suit all of our moods.”

“Though there should be some plain ones, you know, for parents.” Blaine held up a couple of simple scalloped mugs in light blue and green. “These might work.”

“Good idea.” Kurt took the mugs and continued to browse the shelves, while Blaine strolled along the back wall, fascinated by the vintage dinnerware.

He glanced back at Kurt, to see him give the little 'come over here' head tilt that Blaine loved. When he reached him, Kurt's expression was oddly devious for the situation. “I have found the perfect mug for you. Well, almost perfect.” He held it up for Blaine to read the side.

“Hey!” The mug read _You are not perky. You are obnoxious._ in courier type on the side. “Let me see that!”

“We are totally getting this!” Kurt snatched it back and placed it in the basket. Blaine grumbled briefly before turning back to look at some other displays.

Two older men standing by a barrel caught his eye. They weren't holding hands, but the way they looked at each other, a certain softness to their smiles, felt very familiar to him. One caught his eye and gave him a little smile before kissing the other on the cheek. As they chose two mugs from the barrel, Blaine noticed the matching rings on their hands.

They moved to another section, and since his curiosity was piqued, Blaine decided to check out that particular display. He was surprised to have missed it, since the store wasn't all that big, but here was a perfect theme. Blaine picked up two matching mugs and brought them to Kurt who was waiting in line. “I think we need these two,” he said.

Kurt took one to look at it. Two grooms stood next to each other, simple line drawings in blue against the white background of the mug. “Yes. We do.”

Blaine rested his hand on the small of Kurt's back and whispered “I thought so.”


End file.
